Play With The Porn DVD
by Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa
Summary: Mark Kruger, seorang pemuda tampan asal Amerika yang sangat disukai oleh banyak wanita, namun sepertinya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang darinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengubahnya, sampai Dylan, memberikannya sebuah ide... Yaoi, Shou-ai, Lime, Humor garing. My second fict, rate M again! RnR?


**Minna, Karen kembali lagi nih membawa fict baru. Semoga suka ya~~~**

_~Play With The Porn DVD~_

_Play With The Porn DVD © __**Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa**_

_Inazuma Eleven © __**Level-5**_

_Rate: __**M**_

_Genre(s): __**Romance, friendship, family, dll.**_

_YAOI, AU, HUMOR GARING, LIME, LEMON, dll._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

* * *

Mark terus memandangi sebuah _cover_ _tape_ DVD yang cukup asing untuknya. Ya, coba bayangkan saja, seorang mantan pemain FFI sepertinya, saat ini sedang memperhatikan _cover_ sebuah _tape_ DVD porno. Sangat tidak wajar memang, apalagi mengingat usianya yang baru saja berusia 24 tahun saat ini. Memang sih, itu sudah masuk hitungan usia dewasa, namun tetap saja, karena ini memang baru pertama kalinya ia begitu. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi hingga dia menjadi seperti ini?

_**xx**__Flashback__**xx.**_

Mark hanya menatap bayangan dirinya sedari tadi. Saat ini, ia sedang bercermin di kamar mandi Kantornya, namun tak ada yang tahu kalau saat ini pemuda asal Amerika itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup –ataupun sangat- serius.

"Hei Mark! Sedang apa kau disini?" tiba-tiba saja, suara milik Dylan menyadarkan Mark dari lamunannya sendiri. Kemudian, ia langsung menengok ke arah Dylan dan hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ti-tidak apa kok Dylan, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa renyah. Namun bisa diketahui, kalau Dylan tidak percaya pada perkataan teman baiknya itu.

"Jangan berbohong Mark! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritakanlah … aku kan teman baikmu." Dylan langsung menepuk pelan pundak Mark, sementara pemuda berambut pasir itu hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali berkata.

"E-eh, kalau aku menceritakannya, apa kau yakin bisa membantuku? A-aku ragu untuk menceritakannya Dylan." Jelasnya sambil sedikit mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi canggung. Akan tetapi, pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritaanmu itu Mark." Ucap Dylan kemudian ia segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding Kamar Mandi itu. Mark hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan canggung –sama seperti tadi-, namun sedetik kemudian, Mark segera menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita.

"Se-sebelumnya, aku mau tanya, apa kalau umur kita sudah memasuki usia 24 tahunan, kita harus secepatnya menikah?" Mark mulai bertanya pada Dylan. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatap Mark dengan tatapan agak bingung karena memang baru pertama kalinya dilontarkan oleh pertanyaan seperti itu oleh mantan captain tim Unicorn itu. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian Dylan langsung menjawab;

"Hm, tidak juga sih, soalnya ada beberapa orang yang memilih menikah di usia tua, ya sekitar 30 tahunan. Tapi Mark, kau itukan jenius, ramah, tampan, _perpect_. Kenapa kau malah mempermasalahkan hal itu?" jelas Dylan, namun ia malah kembali bertanya pada temannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Mark lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, Dylan sangat bingung pada tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Lalu, masalahnya apa? Tanya Dylan kemudian.

"E-eto, kata Endou kalau kita menikah d-dimalam pertama itu harus bisa memuaskan istri kita ya? Apa maksudnya sih? Aku tidak mengerti." Mark kembali melontarkan pertanyaan 'aneh'nya, namun sekarang Dylan sudah mulai mengerti akan masalah yang sedang dialami sahabatnya itu.

'Oh, Mark sedang mengalami masa puber ya. Tapi, bukannya dia sudah 24 tahun, mana mungkin dia puber lagi, kayaknya Mark emang berencana mau kawin dan bilang ke gw yang pertama kali deh!' batin Dylan dengan bahasa yang sangat nista dan mulai senyam-senyum gaje.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu Dylan? Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?" Mark kembali bertanya dan menatap Dylan dengan mimik muka seriusnya. Dylan yang sepertinya sudah sembuh dari aktivitas nistanya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mark.

"Tidak ada kok, hanya saja, aku bingung kenapa kau menanyakan hal semacam itu Mark. Apa loe udah mau kawin? Loe kan kagak pernah pacaran! GYAHAHAHA, emang ada apa yang mau ama loe?!" Dylan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mark, namun setelah itu dia balik lagi ke aktivitas nistanya, kali ini sambil tertawa gaje pula.

Mark yang jengkel atas tindakan temannya itu langsung memukul kepala Dylan dengan bogeman mentah miliknya.

"A-aduh, sakit Mark! Kau ini apa-apaan sih." Dylan langsung memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol akibat bogeman dari Mark. Namun, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena yang saat ini ia bingungkan adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Mark.

"Sudahlah kau jangan bercanda terus Dylan! Cepat jawab semua pertanyaanku." Kata Mark sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat hal itu, Dylan langsung gemas dan mencubit pipi Mark, sontak, pemuda berambut pasir itu meringis.

"Gyaa! Jangan Dylan, kau ini, apa saja asalkan jangan pipi." Mark kembali berkata, setelah itu sedikit mengelus-elus pipinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Dylan sudah kembali serius. "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa Mark?" tanya Dylan sesaat. Mark langsung menatap Dylan dengan serius, dan menghela nafas singkat.

"W-waktu bersama Edgar, dia bilang kalau kita mau memuaskan istri kita, harus punya sesuatu yang cocok ya…" kata Mark lalu sedikit memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mark, kau kan tampan, jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan lagi?" tanya Dylan kemudian. Mark langsung kembali berkata, kali ini ia menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Bukan begitu Dylan! A-aku hanya belum percaya diri, karena sebelumnya … um, a-aku belum pernah melakukan … sex." Ucap Mark lalu kembali memelankan suaranya. Dylan sedikitnya terbelalak mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Saat ini, ia sudah makin paham saja apa maksud temannya itu.

"O-oh begitu ya, ok _I'm understand now!_ Kusarankan kalau mau merasakannya kau harus melakukan hubungan sex, Mark." Ucapan Dylan kali membuat Mark sedikit kaget, namun ia segera mengangguk mantap.

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak tahu caranya Dylan! Pasangan saja aku belum punya." Kata Mark sambil menatap Dylan dengan lirih.

"Tenang saja kawan! Soal pasangan, itu gampang. Yang penting kau paham dulu tata cara melakukannya…" jelas Dylan, lalu ia kembali menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda berambut pasir mantan captain tim Unicorn itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari teman berkacamatanya itu.

"A-apa melakukannya mudah Dylan? Apa kau sudah pernah melakukannya?" Mark kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Tentu saja belum. Tapi aku sudah sering membaca beberapa _Doujinshi _dan buku-buku tentang pemahaman sex." Jelas Dylan sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Apa tata caranya mudah?"

"Tentu saja kawan. Bahkan lebih mudah dari … sepakbola…"

"Tunggu, Dylan, kau bilang apa tadi? _Doujinshi_?"

"E-eh, bu-bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Maksudmu _Shou-ai_? Hei sejak kapan kau jadi Fudanshi Dylan?!"

"TIDAAAAKKK, KAU SALAH PAHAM KRUGERRRR!"

* * *

_**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**_

"_Mark, hari ini kau tinggal ambil saja barangnya di rumah Ichinose! Aku sudah menitipkannya."_

"_Mark, hari ini aku sudah sampai di Amerika. Err-mungkin sampai besok atau beberapa hari, aku numpang di Apartemen-mu dulu ya! Kau tahu kan bagaimana aku ini, hahaha."_

Dua pesan itu terus-menerus terngiang di kepala Mark. Ya, sebenarnya pesan dari Dylan itu tidak begitu membuatnya resah, namun pesan yang kedua! Pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari Fidio, temannya yang tinggal di Italia. Hari ini juga –tepatnya malam ini- Fidio akan menginap di Apartemennya, dan itu berarti ia tidak bisa menonton barang yang ia pesan dari Dylan, ya sebuah _tape_ yang berisi tata cara pembelajaran _sex_. Kalau saja Fidio tidak datang, mungkin ia akan meminta Dylan untuk menemaninya menonton. Namun kalau soal Fidio, oh ayolah, mana mungkin pemuda manis asal Italia itu mau kalau diajak menonton hal seperti itu. Ya, setidaknya, mark juga sudah menyadarinya.

Tok … Tok … Tok…

CREK!

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat gelap sedang berdiri dan tersenyum datar ke arah Mark. Ya, bisa diketahui kalau pemuda itu adalah Ichinose. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mark langsung bertanya _to the point_.

"Ichinose, apa barang yang dititipkan oleh Dylan, boleh kuambil?" tanya Mark yang mengawali pembicaraan. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Ichinose hanya mengangguk lalu segera mengambil barang yang dimaksud oleh Mark.

"Nah, ini dia Kruger, kau boleh mengambilnya." Ichinose langsung menyerahkan tape itu pada Mark. Mark hanya tersenyum misterius saja, ia pun segera berpamitan pada Ichinose dengan alasan akan segera menjemput Fidio di Bandara.

_**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**_

"MARRRKKKK!" Fidio langsung berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya begitu pesawat yang ia naiki sudah mendarat dengan baik.

Sementara Mark, ia hanya membalas lambaian tangan Fidio dan ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah lama ya disini? Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu kalau pesawatnya akan sedikit terlambat tadi…" jelas Fidio kemudian sedikit membungkukan badannya. Mark hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah teman lamanya itu.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok, _daijoubou_!" kata Mark singkat. Fidio langsung kembali berdiri tegak dan tersenyum ke arah Mark.

"Kau juga masih ingat ya pada ajaran Endou. Oh iya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya Mark?" tanya Fidio yang mengawali pembicaraan. Ya, begitulah saat ini. Karena sudah jelas topik pembicaraan terakhir mereka yaitu saat kejuaraan FFI tingkat SMP. Pastinya sudah 10 tahun silam.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya Fidio. Ya, hanya sempat berkomunikasi lewat _e-mail_ saja, katanya sekarang ini dia sudah menikah." Jelas Mark. Fidio langsung kembali menatap pemuda berambut pasir itu.

"Wah, Endou yang sangat polos itu sudah menikah sekarang? Ahaha, hebat ya, aku saja masih belum sempat pacaran, apalagi menikah, rasanya pasti masih jauh…" kata Fidio lalu sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melihat gumpalan awan oranye yang mewarnai langit sore itu.

'Wah, ternyata dia sama denganku.' Batin Mark.

"Aku juga masih belum memikirkan hal itu lho Fidio. Ternyata kita sama ya…" Mark ikut menyaksikan gumpalan awan oranye itu. Suasana Bandara yang sangat ramai tak menjadikan percakapan mereka terganggu. Akan tetapi, Fidio langsung menoleh saat itu juga, ia menatap wajah Mark yang sedang memperhatikan gumpalan awan sore itu. Sangat tenang, dan damai, ya itulah yang Fidio rasakan. Ia juga tidak menemukan siratan arti kebohongan dari mata _emerald_ milik Mark.

"Jadi Mark, apa ada sesuatu yang berubah darimu 10 tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Fidio kemudian. Mark hanya menggeleng saja, lalu ia menatap mata _sapphire _milik Fidio.

"Apa kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dari diriku, Fidio?" Mark langsung bertanya pada Fidio. Sedangkan Fidio hanya menggeleng keras dan tersenyum.

"Tidak Mark, kau masih sama seperti Mark yang dulu kukenal!" Fidio langsung tersenyum.

"Lalu, Fidio…" Mark kembali berkata, kali ini dia tidak menatap Fidio sama sekali, hanya menatap ke depan.

"Ada apa Mark? Apa aku juga berubah?" tanya Fidio yang merasa sedikit canggung.

"Ya, sepertinya penampilanmu semakin _cool_ saja, ahaha, selain itu tidak ada Fidio, terutama…"

"Terutama?"

"Senyumanmu … tidak berubah sama sekali … bahkan dari pertama kita bertemu…"

"A-apa itu benar Mark?"

"Ya, tentu saja…"

Blush…

Fidio merasa kalau sekarang ini wajahnya memerah, ya bukan karena faktor apapun, sudah jelas itu karena ucapan Mark barusan. Bagaimana tidak malu, ia dibilang semakin keren, dan soal senyumannya … padahal ia belum pernah merasa kalau senyumannya itu 'istimewa'.

"Oh iya Fidio, sebenarnya mau apa kau ke Amerika?" Mark mengawali kembali pembicaraan.

"Oh, itu ya. Aku hanya ingin mengambil cuti liburan sementara, ya, sebenarnya aku mau ke Jepang, tapi entahlah karena aku belum berkomunikasi lagi dengan Endou. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi kesini." Jelas Fidio masih sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu baiklah kau boleh menumpang di Apartemen-ku untuk sementara…" Mark langsung mulai berjalan meninggalkan Bandara itu, ya tentu saja karena hanya liburan sementara, Fidio tidak memawa barang terlalu banyak, jadi ia dengan mudah langsung mengikuti Mark berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

_**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**_

CREEKK!

"Nah, inilah Apartemen-ku! Maaf kalau jelek ya, harga sewanya murah sih, ahahaha…" Mark langsung tertawa garing begitu ia membuka pintu Apartemennya. Sementara Fidio hanya tersenyum dan langsung mengikuti Mark masuk kesana.

"Menurutku ini nyaman, _simple but elegant_." Katanya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur milik Mark.

Mark hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Fidio, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu saja ya, aku mau memasak untuk makan malam." Mark langsung berjalan menuju dapur, sementara Fidio hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandi-mu ya Mark!"

_**xx**__End of Flashback__**xx.**_

Mark masih merenungi nasibnya malam ini. Ia masih tetap memandangi _cover tape_ itu.

"_Aku pinjam kamar mandi-mu ya Mark!"_

Seperti yang bisa diketahui, bahwa Fidio sedang mandi saat ini. Dengan rasa canggung, akhirnya Mark mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan hendak membuka pintunya. Namun…

Crek!

Pintu kamar mandi sudah dibuka duluan oleh Fidio. Kini pemuda asal Italia itu bertelanjang dada, namun ia masih tersenyum ke arah Mark.

"Maaf ya Mark, aku memang agak lama kalau mandi habis perjalanan jauh." Jelasnya, lalu ia segera membuka kopernya, mengambil baju ganti, dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"E-er, Mark, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau keluar kamar sebentar? A-aku mau ganti baju dulu…" kata Fidio lalu sedikit memandangi Mark.

"Maaf Fidio, aku mau menyalakan dulu sesuatu, tenang saja, a-aku tidak akan melihatnya." Mark langsung mendekati TV yang ada di ruangan kamarnya itu.

'Aku harus bisa membujuk Fidio agar dia mau menemaniku nonton.' Batin Mark.

"_Ingat ya Mark, kusarankan jangan ke tahap yang ada di tape itu dulu! Kau harus baca dulu buku ini."_

Mark kembali teringat oleh ucapan Dylan. Buku. Oh iya, Dylan kan memberinya sebuah buku. Mungkin saja petunjuknya ada disana.

'Aneh, ini kan manga, kenapa Dylan memberiku manga ya.' Mark sedikitnya heran, karena _cover_ buku itu adalah manga 'Danball Senki'. Tapi Mark tetap optimis dan mulai membuka buku itu.

1. Peluklah pasanganmu dari belakang, dan bisikanlah sesuatu yang sangat menggoda.

2. Jika dia sudah mulai menerima rangsanganmu, perlakukanlah dia dengan lembut dan belai rambutnya.

3. Hal ini sangat manjur jika pasanganmu itu baru saja mandi.

Mark langsung menutup buku itu, karena memang hanya itu saja isinya, selebihnya sudah mulai cerita manga 'Danball Senki'.

'Wah bisa-bisanya Dylan menyembunyikan hal ini di buku manga.' Batin Mark sambil sedikit _sweatdroped _atas perbuatan temannya itu.

"_Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya di buku manga, karena kalau nanti aku pulang ke rumah dan Ibuku tak sengaja menemukannya, ia tak akan mau melihatnya."_

Lagi-lagi perkataan nista Dylan kembali terngiang di telinga Mark.

"Ah sudahlah, Dylan itu memang sedikit aneh." Gumam Mark pelan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Mark, ayo kita makan!" seru Fidio yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Memang berkonsep sederhana sih, namun tetap saja terlihat sangat _'elegant'_.

"A-ah, baiklah Fidio, maaf ya aku jadi membuatmu menunggu." Kata Mark lalu mulai bangkit berdiri.

Treng!

Gawat. Ya, memang benar-benar sangat gawat. _Tape_ itu jatuh, dan … Fidio langsung mengambilnya.

"Ha, _tape_ apa ini Mark?" tanya Fidio yang langsung mencermati cover _tape_ itu.

Wajah Fidio sontak langsung memerah begitu melihat cover kaset itu.

"M-Mark, ke-kenapa kamu mengoleksi benda seperti ini? A-apa yang sebenarnya..." sebelum Fidio sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mark langsung menghimpitnya ke dinding dan mencengkeram bahunya keras.

"Te-tenanglah Fidio! Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sesuatu saja dari _tape_ itu, kumohon kau temani aku menontonnya ya!" ucap Mark dengan nada berharap, sementara Fidio hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, dan segera bertanya;

"Tapi, untuk apa Mark?" tanya Fidio dengan nada canggung, ya tentu saja, karena baru pertama kalinya ia diajak hal semacam ini oleh Mark.

"So-soalnya, AH POKOKNYA ADA SESUATU YANG HARUS KUUBAH DALAM DIRIKU DEH!" Mark langsung menjauhkan Fidio dari dinding, dan mendudukkannya tepat di depan TV. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi kalau-kalau Fidio tidak setuju dengan ajakannya itu, yang penting sekarang ini ia harus menonton _tape _itu dulu.

Mark langsung memasukkan _tape DVD_ itu dan memencet tombol _play_.

Setelah itu langsung muncul seorang pemuda yang tak berpakaian sehelai benang pun. Mulai dari sana, Mark langsung berpikir sejenak.

'Dylan bilang yang akan muncul pertama adalah seorang wanita seksi. Kenapa jadi pria begini sih.' Batin Mark dengan herannya. Setelah itu, ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya dan membelakangi TV. Segera ia cari kontak nomer HP Dylan di ponselnya, lalu Mark segera menelepon temannya itu dengan suara pelan, karena tidak mau didengar oleh Fidio.

"_Halo Dylan…"_

"_Ya Mark! Bagaimana soal tape DVD nya? Apa sudah bisa memuaskanmu?"_

"_Dylan, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tape-mu ini."_

"_He? Ada hal yang salah? What wrong?"_

"_E-eto, katanya yang akan muncul pertama itu adalah seorang wanita seksi. Tapi yang aku lihat, yang muncul pertama itu adalah seorang pria."_

"_A-apa? Pria?! He-hei, Ichinose tidak salah memberikan tape itu padamu kan?"_

"_Salah? Mana mungkin. Bukannya kau sudah menitipkannya?"_

"_I-iya sih, ha-hanya saja…"_

"_Ada apa Dylan?"_

"_Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Mark! K-kau sedang bersama siapa sekarang?"_

"_Aku sedang bersama Fidio. Tadi sore dia baru saja datang dari Italia, dan dia memutuskan untuk menginap dulu di Apartemenku, dan sekarang ini, aku sudah membujuknya untuk menemaniku menonton tape itu."_

"_Ta-tapikan…"_

"_Apa benar tidak ada hal yang salah Dylan?"_

"_A-ada sih, sebenarnya…"_

"Mark…" percakapan Mark dan Dylan terhenti begitu tahu ada seseorang yang meyentuh bahunya.

Mark pun menyadari kalau itu adalah suara Fidio, secepatnya, ia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Dylan, dan langsung berbalik, menatap Fidio yang air mukanya sudah pucat pasi.

"A-ada apa Fidio?" tanya Mark kemudian. Sementara pemuda manis disebelahnya itu langsung berkata dengan sedikit gemetaran, dan dengan wajah setengah _blushing_.

"Sebenarnya, boleh saja sih jika kau memintaku untuk menemanimu menonton film porno. Ta-tapi, se-sepertinya _tape _yang kau nyalakan itu bukan film porno deh! A-aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Jelas Fidio lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke samping, sementara jari telunjuk kanannya langsung menunjuk ke arah _tape DVD_ yang masih menyala itu.

Dengan segera, Mark pun langsung mengikuti jari telunjuk Fidio mengarah, ia melihat baik-baik isi film itu. Oh, dan ternyata benar saja, isi film itu bukanlah sebuah film porno biasa. Memang sih, isinya masih saja menyangkut soal 'lemon', akan tetapi, Mark langsung syok berat begitu mengetahui kalau orang yang memperagakan film itu adalah 2 ORANG LAKI-LAKI. Sedang beradu panas disebuah kasur dan TANPA PAKAIAN. Tentu saja, sekarang ini Mark langsung _nosebleed_ ria. Setelah itu, ia pause DVD itu dan diam membeku.

_**xx**__Dylan's Apartement__**xx**_

Tuut … Tuut … Tuut...

'_Sambungan telah terputus.'_

"TIDAAAAKK! Kenapa kau memutuskan sambungannya Kruger! Kau tidak tahu apa resiko menonton film yaoi berdua dengan sesama laki-laki! Arggghhh." Dylan langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau Fidio akan datang malam itu. Akhirnya, ia kembali meraih ponselnya dan bergegas untuk menelepon seseorang.

"_Halo…"_

"_Ichinose! Ini gawat."_

"_Ha? Apanya yang gawat? Mark kecelakaan?"_

"_BUKAAAANN! Ini soal tape DVD itu."_

"_Iya, lalu kenapa?"_

"_Apa kau tidak salah memberikan DVD itu?"_

"_Eh, iya Dylan. Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah dapat kiriman darimu. Tapi yang kutemukan hanya ada 2 DVD porno. Akan tetapi, Edgar yang dari Inggris itu tiba-tiba saja meneleponku, katanya ia sangat membutuhkan 2 kaset porno itu. Ya, sebenarnya aku yang cerita padanya kalau kau senang sekali mengumpulkan kaset porno. Lalu, pas aku bilang padanya kalau Kruger sangat membutuhkannya, dia malah berjanji mau membayarku. Aku sih tidak tertarik pada hal itu. Tapi katanya, ia sangat membutuhkan film itu, katanya sih para pelayan setianya sudah ada di depan rumahku. Dan ketika aku buka pintu, benar saja kalau mereka telah berdiri dan menungguku. Akhirnya, aku memberikan kaset itu pada Edgar, dan Edgar dengan setia langsung menggantinya dengan kaset porno lain."_

"_Ichinose, apa kau tidak tahu…"_

"_Soal apa?"_

"_KASET YANG KAU BERIKAN PADA MARK, ITU ADALAH KASET YAOI! EDGAR ITU SEORANG FUDANSHI! YOU MUST KNOW IT, DAN SEKARANG, MARK SEDANG MENONTONNYA BERSAMA FIDIO. GIMANA COBA KALO MEREKA JADI BEGITUAN? LOE MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB HAH?!"_

"_Enak saja kau bilang. YANG HARUSNYA TANGGUNG JAWAB ITU EDGAR, BUKAN GW!"_

"_Lha, terus sekarang urusannya gimana ini?"_

"_Bodo amat. Bukan urusan gw ini lagian!"_

Tuut … Tuut … Tuut…

'_Sambungan telah terputus.'_

"ICCCHIIINOOOSEEEEEEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"_Hello, this is Edgar Valtinas, what-"_

"_EDGAR! ELOE KAN YANG NGASIHIN KASET YAOI KE ICHINOSE! LOE TAU GAK?! KASET ITU SEKARANG LAGI DITONTON SAMA MARK BARENG FIDIO!."_

"_Well, that's good!"_

"_Good, good! Jidat lu good! Gimana coba kalo mereka yaoi-an, terus Fidio nuntut gw ke Polisi karena Mark udah ngelakuin pelecehan buat dia, dan gw jadi tersangka paling utama karena udah nawarin mereka lewat kaset koleksian loe itu! Dan gw, juga Mark, langsung di penjara! Gw gak mau ! ! !"_

"_Hei hei, enjoy please. Aku tidak berpikir Fidio akan melakukan hal sekejam itu Dylan. Kalau Mark melakukannya dengan lembut, Fidio pasti bisa menikmatinya. Lagian, GW UDAH TAU SEMUANYA. DAN YANG NYURUH FIDIO BUAT NGAMBIL LIBURAN ITU, YA UDAH PASTI GW! SI FUDANSHI PALING TERKENAL, MACHO, GANTENG, SEKSEH, VERY WAW, AND ARE THE GOODS! DAN GW UDAH RENCANAIN SEMUA INI BAIK-BAIK! ARE YOU UNDERSTAND DYLAN?"_

"_Apa?! Jadi eloe yang ngerencanain semua ini? Parah lu Gar! Pokoknya gw gak mau tau kalo akhirannya eloe bawa-bawa nama gw pas ke penjara."_

"_Ya terus? I must said waw? ?"_

"_NOOOOO, AND DON'T ASK THIS PROMBLEM TO ME AGAIN! ! ! I WILL KILL YOU EDGAAAAARRRRRR! ! !"_

Tuut … Tuut … Tuut…

'_Dylan si aneh telah memutuskan sambungan…'_

'_Ok, I don't care. Dasar Dylan aneh."_

* * *

**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**

"A-ano Mark, a-aku izin ke luar dulu ya!" Fidio langsung pergi dari hadapan Mark. Ke luar. Ya, sebenarnya bukan ke luar Apartemen sih, hanya saja Fidio segera membuka pintu kamar Apartemen Mark yang masih berteras. Ia pun hanya menatap langit malam itu, angin malam-pun berhembus dan menerbangkan rambut coklat miliknya.

Diam-diam, Mark mengikuti Fidio dan mengintipnya dari balik pintu. Ia pandangi pemuda manis itu. Entah kenapa Mark malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat ini. Entah itu tentang apa. Tentang tape DVD itu, atau tentang kesalahan Dylan, atau mungkin juga tentang … hal yang ia rasakan saat ini … saat ia melihat Fidio, rasanya sungguh nyaman.

Tanpa sadar, Mark segera mendekati pemuda manis asal Italia itu.

'Aku harus bisa, aku harus melakukannya!'

Mark meneguk ludahnya, jujur, saat ini ia bingung, antara mau mematikan _tape_ nista itu, atau malah mengajak Fidio untuk kembali menontonnya.

HUG!

"M-Mark, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Fidio begitu mengetahui kalau Mark tengah memeluknya, dari belakang.

"Fidio~ ayo kita menonton lagi, aku butuh bantuanmu~" ucap Mark dengan nada bicara menggoda, berbeda dari biasanya. Namun, hal itu malah terdengar aneh bagi Fidio.

"E-eh, apa maksudmu Mark? A-aku tidak mengerti." Wajah Fidio sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang, ia mencoba menatap wajah Mark, akan tetapi, Fidio segera kembali memalingkan wajahnya karena wajah Mark sangat dekat dengannya.

"M-Mark, apa yang-"

"Tenanglah … aku tidak akan melukaimu Fidio~ ayo temani aku ya." Mark mulai membelai lembut rambut coklat milik Fidio. Sontak, wajah Fidio kembali memerah atas perlakuan temannya itu.

"E-eh, M-Mark…"

"Tubuhmu wangi coklat~ aku kan tidak punya barang seperti itu di Apartemen-ku…"

"Se-sebenarnya Mark…"

"Fidio ku sayang~ ayo temani aku ya~" Mark langsung menarik Fidio dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia segera menutup pintu teras Apartemennya itu, lalu kembali mem-_play tape DVD_ yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang mau kau lakukan sih Mark?" tanya Fidio dengan sedikit canggung. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pemuda asal Amerika itu menjawab.

"Hm, tak ada. Hanya mengajakmu menonton film-nya." Jawab Mark singkat, lalu segera tersenyum seperti biasanya.

'Bagus deh, semoga saja tadi cuma sifat gilanya Mark yang lagi kambuh.' Batin Fidio lega.

"Tapi Fidio…" perkataan Mark kali ini langsung kembali membuyarkan lamunan Fidio.

"I-iya, apa?"

"Apa kau berpikir, mau melakukannya … denganku?"

"Ha? _Serious? W-with you_?"

"Hm … yes! Bagaimana? Ayolah~ hanya malam ini saja."

"B-baiklah…"

"Kau serius mau melakukannya denganku, Fidio?"

"Tentu saja Mark."

"Baiklah."

Mark langsung membaringkan tubuh Fidio yang lebih kecil darinya itu di kasur, ya walaupun kasurnya Mark masih berantakan. Setelah itu, ia mulai menindih tubuh Fidio dan mencium Fidio dengan lembut. Tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan milik Fidio.

"M-Mark," wajah Fidio sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus saat ini.

Sementara Mark terus mencium bibir Fidio dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia mulai melepaskan ciumannya, dan mencium pipi Fidio yang sudah memerah itu. Setelah itu, Mark mulai menurunkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang milik Fidio.

"Engg, M-Mark," Fidio mendesah tertahan. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan selembut ini, terlebih lagi oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Mark Kruger.

"Tubuhmu sangat manis, sama seperti senyumanmu, Fidio…" Mark mulai menggigit pelan leher Fidio, meninggalkan jejak _kissmark_ merah yang cukup banyak.

"A-ah, Mark … hngg, a-aku menyukainya!" desah Fidio, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Shhh, a-ku juga menyukai tubuhmu Fidio…" desis Mark sambil membelai lembut rambut Fidio, ia hisap kuat-kuat wangi rambut milik pemuda manis asal Italia itu.

Mark mulai meraba-raba kedua _nipple_ sensitif milik Fidio dari luar baju, tak berapa lama kemudian, Mark langsung melucuti baju Fidio dengan lembut.

Mark terus memilin dan memutar-mutar kedua _nipple_ milik Fidio hingga mengeras sempurna.

"Aahhh, Ma-Mark," sementara Fidio hanya bisa menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari temannya itu.

Mark mulai mendekati telinga Fidio, berbisik pelan di telinganya, dan mencium lembut daun telinga milik pemuda manis itu.

"_You're my boy Fidio. I like's all from you. Your body, your face, your smile, your angry face, and many! Please, stay with me this night, I wanna make you mine forever. Me, and you be as one now! Play with me, please, please give your heart to me! I wanna your heart, not your body. I love you Fidio. Please, play with me this night, not with the tape DVD!"_ Mark langsung mematikan DVD itu, karena ia memang sengaja menaruh _remote_-nya di kasur, ya, agar tidak sulit untuk mematikannya.

Setelah DVD itu berhasil mati, ia kembali mencium lembut bibir Fidio, dan siap untuk melakukan permainan 'selanjutnya'.

_**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**_

_**xx**__Keesokan Harinya__**xx**_

Kicauan burung mulai terdengar sampai ke Apartemen Mark. Ia langsung membuka pintu teras Apartemennya, melihat pemandangan indah dan segar yang ada di luar sana. Tentu saja, karena toh Apartemennya itu bertingkat dengan kesan yang sangat mewah dan _elegant_.

Tanpa sadar, Mark langsung menengok ke arah kasur, tempat dimana ada sahabat-ups-, maksudnya kekasih barunya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ya, tentu saja, ia tidak mau membangunkan Fidio saat ini. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya, lalu ia segera menelepon Dylan.

"_Good morning, Dylan. What are you doing now?"_

"_Good morning, Mark. I just drink a cup of tea now. And you?"_

"_Em, nothing. Dylan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."_

"_Apa itu, Mark?"_

"_Sebelumnya, thanks! Karena cara yang kau sarankan ternyata berhasil."_

"_Jadi berhasil? Wah selamat ya. Tapi, semalam kau benat-benar melakukannya Mark?"_

"_Of course."_

"_With? YOUR PILLOWS?"_

"_No! with the sweet boy from Italian."_

"_W-what? You mean, Fidio?"_

"_That's right!"_

"_Kau tidak bercanda kan Mark? Fidio tidak akan memasukkanku ke penjara kan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak Dylan. Mana mungkin Fidio mau melakukan hal itu…"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Em, ya, sekarang kami sudah memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman. You know what…,"_

"_Em, be a partner? O-ok, congratulations for you're!"_

"_Dylan, aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu."_

"_Apa itu Mark?"_

"_Kenapa, semalam kau panik sekali ketika mengetahui kalau aku akan melakukan 'itu' bersama Fidio?"_

"_Ya, a-aku hanya tidak mau Fidio menganggapnya serius saja, lagipula itukan hanya sebuah percobaan."_

"_Tapi bukan itu yang aku temukan, Dylan…"_

"_Lalu apa?"_

"_Apa kau memang menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri? Atau kau…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Jealous…"_

"_W-what you say Mark?"_

"_Are you jealous, Dylan? Are you jealous to Fidio?_

"_No."_

"_Really?"_

"_No!"_

"_So?"_

"_Yes, Mark. I'm jealous…"_

"…"

_End_

**AN: Maaf ya minna, ini hanya 'lime' saja mungkin, Karen tidak bermaksud menyinggung chara manapun kok ^^ ini hanya sebatas have fun saja! Nah, Karen ngaku deh, waktu ngetik ini memang lagi ada di Amerika, suasananya emang tenang, tapi entah kenapa terkesan ramai*?*, Hm, sudah ya? Kalau ada yg kurang diminati, silahkan lewat review atau PM~**


End file.
